Toulouse's Talent
by HarTay2022
Summary: Find out how Toulouse took up painting rather than music. NO SLASH!


**So, its been a while. I've had a bad case of writer block, and just different things going on in life in general. But I'm back! And there will be many more stories to come!**

 **This story makes place a few mouths before the movie. I've always thought it was interesting that Toulouse had an interest in painting instead of music, yet in the film he does show that he knows how to play piano like Berlioz. So, this is a little something I came up with that could explain all that.**

* * *

Music was a familiar friend to the Bonfamille Mansion, especially for one Adelaide Bonfamille. From the outside, many of the people who passed by the impressive house assumed that it was the Madame herself who created the lovely tunes that were so pleasant to the ears; but little did they know that it was not the elderly French aristocrat, but in fact, her talented and beloved family of aristocats.

But on this day, the music that emerged from the mansion was not so lovely at all. In no way was it a bad sound, but that's all it was really, just sound. Music has passion, emotion, and creativeness laced into it; these notes that were coming from the grand piano lacked all the elements that a piece needed to be called music. Sound and notes were nothing until a musician came along and embraced them in their soul and poured them back out with all their heart. It was clear that the young musician did not take in and feel the sound that had the potential to become something more, and thus, what had been produced was empty and unhappy.

It was based upon this knowledge that Duchess entered the elegant room to find her young tabby kitten, Toulouse perched on top of the tall piano bench attempting to play, what should have been a happy, upbeat tune.

With a smooth and graceful motion, the snow-white cat leapt upon the bench and sat next to her son, curling her soft tail around her paws in a most feline lady-like manner. She smiled down at the small kitten as he continued to paw away at the keys; not quite sure if he had heard her approach or not.

"Hello, Toulouse. Getting in some extra practice, are we? That's good darling, very good!" She praised with a voice like silk.

At the sound of her voice, Toulouse stopped playing and looked up at his mother. "Oh, hi Mama." He said quietly as he removed his paws from the ivory and sat down on the bench.

Duchess studied her kitten for a moment, his little whiskers drooped as he frowned and his face was downcast, bright green eyes, that were usually so lively, were now filled with sadness. It was clear that something was troubling her little one, but she was unsure of what it could be.

"Is everything alright, my love?"

He looked up slowly, surprise present in his eyes now as well. "Well…umm…" he hesitated, unsure of what to say.

He looked down again, his paws turned towards each other in nervousness, and what appeared to be guilt.

She was concerned, Duchess didn't ever want her kittens to feel embarrassed or nervous to talk to her about their problems. Out of the three of them, Toulouse was the one who tried to act the toughest. Duchess was doing her best to raise them to be a lovely lady and dashing gentlemen, but at such young ages, it proved difficult. Especially since Toulouse had this recent desire to be an ally cat. But, no matter what, she wanted to make sure that all three of them knew that they could always come to her for anything.

"Toulouse, darling, you can tell me. What is it that troubles you?"

He looked up into the face of his mother, more relaxed but still hesitant. He swallowed before speaking.

"Well, umm…Mama I just…I just don't think I'm…that I'm very…well, good at the piano."

Duchess was slightly surprised by this, but she hid it well. When it came to their lessons, Marie followed in her footsteps, and discovered she had a voice made for singing; while Berlioz and Toulouse practiced the fine art of music on the piano. Out of her two sons, it was Berlioz who excelled and picked up the skills the quickest. But, by no means did she ever believe that Toulouse was inferior, far from it; she loved to hear how differently they played, and then how they would come together to create something new.

"I think you play beautifully, my dear. It takes time and many lessons to become a master pianist. Everyone has to start somewhere, but with patience and lots of practice, you'll get there one day." She smiled down at him, hoping that she helped to lift his spirits.

He lowered his head. "Yeah…practice." He said slowly, his voice sad as if the very mention of the word was worse than being sent to bed early after misbehaving. This hadn't gone unnoticed by his mother.

"Don't you like to practice, Toulouse?"

His little head shot up, the nervousness and uncertainty returning to his eyes once again. "Uh…well, I…. umm…" he stuttered, trying to find the right words.

Feeling defeated, he lowered his head once again and closing his eyes he whispered, "No…not really, Mama…"

That's when she put it all together. That's when she understood what had been bothering him. But before she could answer, little eyes, shining with unshed tears peered up at her.

"You're-you're not mad…are you, Mama?"

That just about broke her heart.

"Oh, darling, of course not!" she gently assured. She came closer and wrapped her tail around him for comfort, and as he snuggled against her forelegs, she licked the top of his head lovingly.

"I could never be mad over something like that."

She smiled as she heard and felt him purr against her leg.

"Thanks, Mama." He said with a smile of his own.

Duchess was pleased to see that her kitten was happy again, his apparent fear of her anger at his confession having been proven false was a huge relief for him. But she couldn't help her lingering curiosity as to how this whole situation came about in the first place.

"Do tell me though, my love; why is it that you do not enjoy practicing anymore? I always thought you liked the piano."

"Well…" he looked up at her. "I did at first, but not as much as Berlioz. And I do like practicing with him sometimes, like when we play together, that's fun. But, it's sometimes also not fun too…"

Her smile grew at his improper sentence. Normally, she would have corrected him, but she decided to let it go for now. She listened to the rest of what he had to say, slowly nodding as it all became clear.

"I understand." She replied once he finished his explanation.

"You do?"

"Of course. Toulouse, everyone is different, we all have our likes and dislikes. It's what makes us unique. We all have talents as well that make us unique."

He tilted his head at the use of this new word. "What's a talent?"

"A talent is a skill for doing something." She clarified. "There are many, many talents in the world; some have the same talents while others have different ones. A talent is also something that you enjoy doing and practicing. No matter how skilled someone already is, they practice to improve because it is what they love."

"Oh!" He nodded in understanding. "So…it's like how Berlioz loves to play piano and how Marie loves to sing. They love to do it, and they're good at it?"

"Very good, that is correct. Those are their talents and those are the things that they enjoy doing the most."

Toulouse grinned, proud of himself for learning a new word and understanding exactly what it meant so quickly. However, a new thought began to turn in his mind, causing him to slowly lose his smile once again.

"Mama, if the piano isn't my talent, then what is?"

"Well," she began thoughtfully with a tilt of her head. "That's something you'll have to discover for yourself, darling."

"But…But how will I know when I find it if it's the right one? What if I never find it? What if I don't have any talents at all?!"

Duchess could feel his fear and concern in her own heart. There was a time, long ago, when she was just a kitten that the same worries filled her as well. Not knowing what it was that made you special, made you unique, made you who you are in this world. She understood his situation all too well.

A warm, gentle smile appeared on her face as she took in the sight of her young son.

"Now, now, Toulouse, do not fret. Everyone has a talent and one day you'll find yours. It just takes time, you'll see, and once you've found it you'll know, because you'll feel it, and it will be the best feeling you'll ever have."

Words once said to her in her youth, had just been passed down to her own child. Her only hope was that they would brighten his spirits and encourage him to search until he found what he was looking for.

"Wow…" he was awestruck, eyes shining with new-found determination.

He piped up excitedly with a sudden thought. "Mama, can my talent be to become an ally cat?!"

To show his enthusiasm, he leapt down from the bench, orange fur raised high upon his back with a croaky sounding meow. Spittle flying from his mouth as he attempted to hiss in an intimidating manner. Duchess, unable to suppress a giggle each time he did this display, hopped down from the seat as well.

"Why don't we save that one for more of a hobby?" she said with a smile.

Toulouse licked his lips before smiling up at her in return. "Yes, Mama."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please** **leave a review and chapter two will be up soon! :)**


End file.
